Salvation
by AMayes
Summary: Set during New Moon, at various points in the book. A look into Edward's mind during pivotal scenes.
1. Pgs 450 to 453

**It reached 43 degrees today in Melbourne. For a displaced Canadian that is WAY too hot! I can't sleep in the heat so I'm writing this one shot.**

**I've always wondered what Edward was thinking when Bella found him in Italy. This is my take on it. Hopefully Edward is IC.**

**If any of you are also reading my story "Pieces" chapter 4 is coming. I'm having some trouble getting Edward to talk to me but he'll come around.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**

_**Salvation**_

I stood in the shadows, waiting. In a few minutes this miserable existence of mine would come to a merciful end. Soon, it would cease to hurt because I wouldn't be able to think of her anymore.

The thought made me wish the clock would hurry. It was just prolonging the inevitable. Once I stepped into the sun the Volturi would make sure I never saw the light of day again.

The seconds ticked by, excruciatingly slow. Really, what was I waiting for? For seven months I'd been without her. Knowing she was alive and going about her life was the only thing that kept me going. Though no one would say I had actually been living. What use was there in my life when the single most beautiful thing had gone out of it?

I'd turned into a shell of my former self. Unable to do more than barely function. Hunting became a chore and I couldn't be near my family. I knew they were worried but I didn't care. Even now I only felt the smallest twinge of regret, knowing my death would upset them. But I knew they would be able to carry on without me. Ultimately it didn't matter. Nothing mattered without Bella.

Strange, it seemed I could hear Bella crying out my name. I shrugged it off. It wouldn't be the first time I imagined her calling to me since our separation. The clock tolled, indicating it was noon. Finally, this would all be over soon. I took one step towards the light.

"No! Edward, look at me!" Came her voice again, sounding more frantic. I ignored the voice and prepared to take the last step out into the sunlight.

A body collided hard against mine. The familiar, torturous scent that was uniquely Bella instantly washed over me. Bella. My arms went around her before she could fall. How could Bella be here? I opened my eyes to confirm that it was actually her.

There she stood, her deep brown eyes looking anxiously up at me. Her beloved face, still exquisite despite her troubled expression. The Volturi certainly were talented. I had expected there to be a degree of pain but instead I was greeted with the sight of my angel. I must be in heaven. Carlisle was vindicated, I wouldn't be in heaven if I didn't have a soul.

"Amazing." I said to the angel. "Carlisle was right."

"Edward," She was out of breath but tried to speak quickly, "You've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!"

It was odd and endearing that even in heaven Bella was worried for me. She was pushing at me but there was no point to moving now. I could even feel her heart racing. I raised my hand to caress her cheek. She was warm, just like I remembered. With her back in my arms, the missing piece of me was restored. God was good indeed.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing – they're very good." I ruminated as I closed my eyes and kissed her silky hair. "_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon they beauty_." I recited to her as I breathed in her scent, venom pooling in my mouth. I found it peculiar that my version of heaven would include Bella's irresistible aroma. A pain and pleasure in one. Hell and heaven together.

"You smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it." I didn't truly believe this could be hell. Not with Bella beside me for eternity. I vaguely wondered where we were. It looked just like the same alley where I'd died.

"I'm not dead." The Bella-angel said hurriedly. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!"

Her words confused me. Not dead? Were the Volturi playing some sort of cruel joke?

"What was that?" I asked for clarification. Bella was squirming in my embrace, panic clear in her voice.

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi--"

Not dead. It would explain the painless death, Bella's scent, and the fact that we were still in the alley. All at once, the truth dawned on me. I snatched Bella away from the edge of sunlight, spinning her so she was safely behind me.

Two cloaked figures came towards us. I could feel Bella shaking behind me. I wanted to tell her there was nothing to fear. I had her, my life, my salvation back and there was nothing the Volturi could do to take her away from me.

As the Volturi neared, my body tensed and I prepared to fight.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Pgs 455 to 461

**Thanks to all who reviewed and also to those who've alerted/favorited this story! **

**This time I'm picking up just after Edward and Bella have been told to follow Jane to the Volturi headquarters. There was too much dialogue going on before to suit me. **

**Follows pgs. 455 - 461 **

**I do not own Twilight.**

_**Salvation – part 2  
**_

"Please, Edward, let's be reasonable." Came Demetri's voice. He inclined his head slightly to indicate a family with two girls watching us. _Hmm, shall we take them too? No, we have enough humans waiting for us at headquarters_.

I gritted my teeth. I had no desire for any spectators to witness what might happen but at the same time my first priority was Bella's safety. It was no contest.

"Let's," I agreed, keeping my voice amiable. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser." At this Demetri scowled. _Stubborn, but not for much longer._ Neither of us were willing to let up. I knew the Volturi wouldn't let us go so easily but it was worth a shot.

"At least let us discuss this more privately." Demetri requested.

The Volturi's version of private involved taking us down to their lair. There was no way I wanted Bella anywhere near their headquarters. I hadn't spent seven agonizing months trying to save her soul for her to die now. Bella had effectively, come back from the dead to me. I would do everything in my power to keep her alive. The thought of witnessing her death produced such a fierce surge of anger I had to clench my muscles to keep from attacking.

"No." I said flatly. Felix smiled then. _Excellent, she smells delicious. Amazing that Edward hasn't already drained her._ We were interrupted then.

"Enough." _I don't know why Demetri bothered with all this talk._ I recognized both the mental and physical sound immediately but didn't want to believe. The voices were higher pitched, almost childish. I knew what the owner of that voice could do.

From Alice's mind, I saw a flash of what would happen if I continued to defy the Volturi. I mentally winced and dropped my arms from in front of Bella.

"Jane." I said, unwillingly admitting defeat.

"Follow me." Jane commanded, she turned and walked off into the dark shadows.

_This will be amusing_, Felix thought as he ushered us past him. Alice immediately tripped after Jane, carefully keeping her thoughts hidden. I put my arm protectively around Bella's waist and kept pace with Alice. Bella looked up at me with some fear, wanting to know what was going on. I shook my head. This was not the time to discuss our possible impending deaths. Instead, I directed myself to my sister.

"Well Alice, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here." I was angry, she had specifically promised she would stay away from Bella. Now she was in danger, because of me, again.

_Really Edward, you'd have preferred abject misery to this? Bella needs you, you need her._

"It was my mistake," She said aloud. "It was my job to set it right." _I am sorry. You have no idea. Remember, I love her too._

Her words brought to mind Rosalie's phone call when she informed me that Bella was dead. The desolation I felt when I'd hung up. I pressed Bella closer against me, assuring myself that she was here, and very much alive.

"What happened?" It was hard to keep my voice normal, but necessary as we had an audience. I felt Bella stiffen next to me.

"It's a long story." Alice glanced at me then quickly away. Images sped through her mind. Bella jumping off a cliff, falling and then flailing in the cold water. Jacob at her house, looking huge and angry. Victoria's flaming hair. "In summary, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about the extreme sports these days."

_I'm sorry Edward_. She directed to me. _I know the images are painful but she's safe now. She's with us. _I almost laughed. Safe. We were being led into the Volturi's lair. Nothing could be more dangerous.

"Hm." I acknowledged what she'd said, distracted as we came up to a hole in the street. From the minds of the Volturi I knew we needed to go down it.

_I'll go first, then you can lower Bella._ Alice didn't hesitate, and dropped gracefully through the hole.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she observed the hole. Her fear obvious.

"It's all right, Bella. Alice will catch you." I told her. She wavered but finally bent down and swung her legs into the dark gap.

"Alice?" Bella called into the blackness.

"I'm right here Bella." Her voice floated up from the hole.

I lowered her down, holding her as gently as I could. Alice sensed my unwillingness to drop her.

_Let her go Edward, I'll catch her._

I released Bella's wrists and heard a rush of air then the rather loud thud of her landing in Alice's arms. I hoped she wouldn't bruise.

I leapt down afterwards, immediately winding my arm back around her waist. She wrapped her arms around me as I propelled her forward.

It was healing to have her in my arms again. I reached out to touch her face, unable to get her close enough to me. Steeling myself against her scent, I pressed my lips into her hair and forehead. It was all I could do at this moment, to convince myself she was really here, with me. Only with her did I feel complete. If the Volturi chose death as Bella's fate, then I would beg to follow.

I felt her arms cling more tightly and I let myself enjoy the warm softness of her body against mine. The feeling of peace it gave me, after all the anguish of separation, was exhilarating. The joy of being in her presence overwhelmed nearly everything else. Even the minds of those around me seemed muted.

We had come to low tunnel when I felt Bella shaking again. I realized then that she was cold. My icy arm around her was making it worse. Reluctantly I let go, grasping her hand instead.

"N-no!" Bella chattered out, flinging her arms about me again. Though I was worried about the cold, I was also pleased she didn't want to be separated either. I hoped that she had fully forgiven me for leaving her. I rubbed her skin in an attempt to warm her up.

We came up to an open door made up of thick metal bars. Beyond that stood a heavy wooden door, also open. The entrance to the heart of the Volturi. I was still holding Bella and felt her relax infinitesimally, the brightness of the corridor ahead belied the malevolent practices that often occurred there.

From Jane I knew we were being led to Aro, the head of the Volturi. Aro with his overly polite manner that sought to hide the evil that lurked underneath. I tightened my grasp on Bella, knowing that whatever lay ahead, our fates were intertwined.

**A/N: I wrote this scene as a response to one of the reviews I got from my first post. I wasn't quite sure about how it turned out. Any others you'd like to see? Or should I have stopped while I was ahead? :P**


	3. Pgs 507 to 511

**This section follows pgs. 507 – 511**

**I've edited and/or left out some dialogue as I felt that all I was doing was re-typing Stephenie Meyer's text. I figure you all know how it goes. Apologies if it bothers anyone.**

**As usual, I don't own Twilight.**

**Salvation – part 3**

She'd been through too much in the last few days. Our release from the Volturi had been extremely lucky, though the conditions of it were unsettling. When I watched her sleep, it was impossible to even consider damning her to this eternity. Yes, Alice's visions had shown Bella as one of us but decisions could be made and futures altered.

It'd taken some convincing that I wasn't a hallucination but very real. There was no way I would ever leave her side again. The pain on both our parts made it a useless endeavour. The hurt I'd caused was apparent in her face; I could see that she believed I would leave again at any second. Why was it so easy for her to believe I didn't want her, didn't love her? The thought to me was beyond ridiculous. I needed her, she was _my_ lifeline. Without her, I would cease to exist. However, what Bella was saying now was disturbing. To think that I'd broken her confidence in me badly enough that she thought I'd tried to die solely out of guilt. What on earth was going through that head of hers? It wasn't the first time I desperately wished I could read her mind.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said, my voice hoarse with emotion. "Do you believe I asked the Volturi to kill me because I felt _guilty_?"

"Didn't you?" Her face showed her confusion.

"Feel guilty? Intensely so. More than you can comprehend." Of course I felt guilty, I had driven her to the 'sport', which had caused such chaos for us.

"Then…what are you saying? I don't understand."

I closed my eyes. The pain of Bella's disbelief was nearly too much to bear. But I had to explain, to make her trust me again.

"Bella, I went to the Volturi because I thought you were dead. Even if I'd had no hand in your death - even if it _wasn't_ my fault, I would have gone to Italy."

As I said this I couldn't help shudder, for a full two days I had believed Bella to be dead. The memory of the phone call was all too clear. I continued to ramble on, trying to convince her that I'd gone to Italy because my life meant nothing without her. What were the chances that Charlie would've been at a funeral just when Rosalie had told me Bella was dead?

"The odds…" I mumbled. "The odds are always stacked against us. Mistake after mistake. I'll never criticize Romeo again." Both Romeo and I had hurt out loved ones so deeply.

"But I still don't understand, that's my whole point. So what?" Bella said.

The frustration of not knowing her thoughts grew to epic proportions.

"Excuse me?" I was taken aback.

"So what if I _was_ dead?"

Could she possibly be serious? Was she listening to _anything_ I'd told her? I stared at her, as if by doing so I could finally see into her mind.

"Don't you remember anything I told you before?" I asked.

"I remember _everything_ that you told me." She said, her face falling. It didn't take my talent to see she was recalling the lie I'd told her when I left. I touched her lip, which she'd been biting.

"Bella, you seem to be under a misapprehension. I thought I'd explained it clearly before. Bella, I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

Brown eyes looked guilelessly at me.

"I am…confused." She finished.

"I'm a good liar, Bella, I have to be." I had meant that in order to leave her I'd needed to lie effectively enough for her to believe and let me go. I saw Bella stiffen, heard her sharp intake of breath. Most disconcerting, I saw pain flash through her eyes.

"Let me finish!" I shook her for emphasis. "I'm a good liar, but still, for you to believe me so quickly. That was…excruciating."

I struggled to remain in control, as I thought back to that night. My incredulity when she accepted my words so easily. Knowing that she was so quick to believe I didn't love her had been agonizing.

"You weren't going to let go. I could see that. I didn't want to do it – it felt like it would kill me to do it – but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought _I'd_ moved on, so would you."

"A clean break." Bella whispered.

"Exactly. But I never imagined it would be so easy to do! I thought it would be next to impossible – that you would be so sure of the truth that I would have to lie through my teeth for hours to even plant the seed of doubt in your head…"

Bella was simply staring at me, unable to digest what I'd just said. I ran a hand through my hair. I wasn't getting through to her. I could've laughed from the absurdity of it all. My stubborn beautiful Bella. I was running out of ways to persuade her. I kept at it until suddenly, she was crying, declaring she was dreaming. She wasn't going to believe me. If she'd only really look into my face she'd see the truth written there, plain as the sun.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I was desperate to make her see. "Why can you believe the lie, but not the truth?"

"It never made sense for you to love me, I always knew that." Her voice broke as she spoke.

Why, why did she continue to entertain the notion that I was somehow better than she? Why did she think of me as her salvation when, in reality, she was mine? I was the unnatural monster, she still had her soul, her humanity. In what world did that make me a superior being?

My eyes narrowed. I was going to make her believe me if it was the last thing I did. I would never never leave her again. She was everything to me and I couldn't live without her.

I just had to make her see.

**A/N: I know I skipped alot but I've been wanting to write this scene since I first read the book! I would love to know what you think.  
**


	4. Pgs 67 to 71

_Hi all, I'm writing this all out of order, but this scene was calling to me. Apologies for my disorganization! I changed the summary accordingly.  
_

_  
Feel free to let me know if there are other scenes you'd like to read._

**Part 4 **(which really should be part 1)

I pulled up to the Swan house, parking in front, and waited for Bella's pickup to appear. I really couldn't prolong the inevitable any longer. It was killing me to even think about what I was about to do, but there was no other option. Having me so near was only putting Bella's life in jeopardy. I couldn't have that. If anything happened to her, because of me, I would never forgive myself.

Finally, I caught sight of her orange pickup. As Bella got out, I took her book bag, and placed it onto the seat behind her. I noticed Bella frowning, obviously noticing a difference in the usual routine. She'd always been perceptive.

"Come for a walk with me." I said, keeping my voice neutral. If my plan was to work, I had to lie convincingly. I doubted Bella would believe it, she would see right through me.

I took her hand in mine, taking her towards the forest. I had originally intended to take her to our meadow, but abandoned that plan. For one thing, it would be too dangerous to leave her there alone. For another, I didn't want to taint that area with the memory I was about to give her. So, I stopped, right at the edge of the clearing.

Bella looked up at me, warily. She knew something was off. I leaned back against a tree, and simply looked at her. She didn't know it, but I was trying to drink her in, so to speak. My memory was faultless, I didn't need to memorize her face, it was her spirit I was trying to commit to memory.

"Okay, let's talk." Bella said to me, somewhat shakily.

I took a deep, unnecessary, breath, steeling myself for what was to come. Would I be able to see it through?

"Bella, we're leaving." I managed to say.

Strangely, Bella didn't look outraged. She seemed confused. Then I realized, she thought I meant _we_, as in the both of us.

"Why now? Another year---"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon, regardless."

I watched for her reaction carefully. Her bewilderment was apparent. She searched my face for an answer. Whatever she saw made the blood drain from her cheeks.

"When you say we," She whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." I had to make sure she understood, though I hated myself for the pain I was inflicting on her.

Bella shook her head, as if by doing so she could deny what was happening.

"Okay, I'll come with you." She told me.

I grit my teeth, she was making this harder.

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going…It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

At this, I cringed, wanting so badly to take her in my arms, and never let her go. Silently, I cursed this world we were living in. What kind of cruel fate would have us, a human, and a vampire, fall in love? When it was an impossible thing?

I had to think about what was best for Bella. And it wasn't me.

"I'm no good for you, Bella." This I could say with sincerity.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life." Bella was vociferous.

"My world is not for you." I kept on, my heart breaking at her words.

We argued about Jasper and broken promises. I wished she could see that the only reason I would break a promise was to protect her. I tried to make her see it would be best for her, for the sake of her soul.

"…I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you – it's yours already!" Bella was shouting at me.

It was so very tempting. I wanted it, God help me, I wanted her soul, if it meant she would be with me forever. I just couldn't do that to her. I was already damned, Bella still had her soul intact. I wouldn't destroy it, it would be too selfish. I kept my gaze down, on the ground, not trusting myself to be strong enough to leave, if I looked at her now. Once I felt I was in control, I finally raised my head. I forced my mouth to move, and shape the words that would break us both.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

She looked as if I had slapped her. Her eyes widened, her mouth moved, silently repeating my words. Her already pale skin, whitened even more. I saw, plainly, that she believed me. How could she think I spoke the truth? Didn't she know that, without her, my life had no meaning? She was my entire world, but she didn't seem to know it.

If I was still capable of tears, I would've been fighting them back now.

"You…don't…want me?" She choked out.

"No." It was the most difficult thing I'd ever had to say. In a way, I was fortunate to be a vampire. It gave me complete control over my facial expressions.

"Well, that changes things." Bella said.

What did she mean by that? The fact that her mind was closed off to me had always caused me frustration. It was heightened even more now. Though, it was probably just as well I couldn't read her. Hearing her, would possibly crumble my resolve to leave her.

I continued on with some nonsense about being tired of pretending to be human. If I could've changed back for her, I would've done it. No matter what price I had to pay.

"Don't," Bella whispered. "Don't do this." Her pain was apparent in every word.

For a moment, as I looked into her pleading brown eyes, I thought she had won. I wasn't strong enough to leave her, I loved her too much. Alice was right. Then I thought about Jasper, and the other James' we might encounter. It was too much to ask of her. I would only bring about her premature death. The idea was unacceptable.

"You're not good for me, Bella." I finally said.

Bella blinked, as she digested my words. Why was it so easy for her to believe I wouldn't want her? Apparently, I was too good of a liar. One human skill that I mastered well, I thought to myself, bitterly. Yet, her lack of faith in me, was crushing.

I loved her more than I thought it possible to love anyone. I would do anything to keep her safe. And that included removing myself from her life.

I had to see this through.

**A/N: I'm planning on writing the rest of this scene (rest of their conversation up until Edward leaves) as well. I wanted to post this up first. I love reviews, please feel free to leave one!**


	5. Pgs 72 to 73

_I think this is it for my take on New Moon. Again I cut out parts of dialogue for the sake of pacing._

_I followed up to page 73 and added a little of what I thought might've happened afterwards, on Edward's side of course.  
_

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I adore you all._

**Salvation - Part 5**

Watching Bella's emotions flicker across her face was nothing more than agony. I didn't need to be able to read her mind now; I could see what she was feeling. She was crushed, but trying not to show it.

_My Bella, if only you knew_. Her pain cannot compare to mine. She would have a chance to move on. I, and my unchanging emotions, never would.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not to much." I ventured to say.

The hope and love that flashed across her face, nearly undid me. I had come this far, I couldn't back out now.

"Anything." She said, her voice low, but vehement.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

As I said the words, I momentarily stepped out from my façade. I knew Bella, and I knew her penchant for getting into trouble. If anything happened to her…I couldn't bear to even think of it.

Bella gave a short nod.

"I will." She murmured.

Her promise gave me some relief. At least I knew she wouldn't deliberately try and hurt herself.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," I said. "I promise that this is the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." I forced these words from my unwilling mouth. Part of me was already dying, knowing that the final separation was coming soon.

"Don't worry," I continued. "You're human. Your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

_Forget me Bella, forget I ever existed. You were the sun, the light in my life, and I will love you for all eternity_.

Bella looked so stricken, I couldn't bear it for much longer. I had to leave, before my resolve crumbled away completely.

"Goodbye, Bella." I said, but I didn't move right away, instead taking this last moment to look into the face of my beloved.

Finally, I started to turn, intending to leap as quickly as I could.

"Wait!" Bella's broken voice, called to me. Her arms were outstretched, in a pleading gesture.

If I still had tears, I would've cried then. Instead, I took her arms, pinning them to her sides. If Bella came much closer, I wouldn't be able to resist.

"Take care of yourself." I breathed, pressing a final kiss to her forehead. Her scent engulfed me, reminding me of the other way in which my body craved her.

Monster.

I closed my eyes and took off into the trees. I unleashed my full speed, desperate to put as much distance between us as possible.

_My Bella, I'm so sorry. If there were any other way, I would've chosen it._

I stopped, deep in the forest, and slumped against a tree. Dry sobs wracked my body, as the full realization of what I'd done sunk in.

Bella, my reason for living, was gone from my life.

_********************_

Eventually, I made my way home, and faced a barrage of thoughts. The most furious ones from Alice.

_Edward, I can't believe you did it. How could you?_ Alice's thoughts whirled around me, accusing. She showed me images of Bella, in a near comatose state, her deep brown eyes vacant and empty. I could see her still figure being drenched by the cold rain. In the exact spot I left her.

I clenched my jaw, balling my hands into fists.

"Will she be alright?" I managed to ask, restraining myself from running back to her.

"If you mean will she get sick, no. But she won't be alright." Alice retorted.

"There was nothing for it Alice. So back off. No more looking into Bella's future. You promised." I spat at her, becoming angry at her insistence.

_You love her. She loves you. You're a fool to think this will work. _Her mental tone was scathing.

It wasn't only Alice who was mentally attacking me, all my family members were, noisily, "voicing" their thoughts about what I'd just done.

_You can change your mind Edward. It's not too late._ Esme's voice came through. Her mental tone was full of maternal concern. For both me and Bella.

_God, are we still on this topic? Hasn't this girl caused enough trouble for us already? I can't wait until Edward gets over her._ Rosalie was bored and frustrated with everyone's preoccupation over Bella and I.

Thankfully, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were off on a hunt. The last thing I needed were more opinions on what had just transpired.

In an attempt to shut myself off, I raced upstairs, intent on locking myself in my room, and allowing the misery to have at me. Two sides were battling within me. The rational side told me this was for the best. Bella would forget and move on. The irrational side screamed at me to return to her, to the one being who gave meaning to my existence.

I thought about the long years still ahead of me, and I pondered exactly how I was going to weather through them. Death was a definite option but something that I knew I wouldn't be able to achieve until Bella met her own demise.

Death. The idea of it was morbidly comforting. At least it would mean an end to this life. Ideas of how I would attain this goal flashed through my mind. There was La Push, or the Volturi. My thoughts were interrupted by Alice's searing mental voice.

_Edward Cullen! Don't you dare. Don't you even think about it! Think about what it would do to all of us, especially Esme!_ With that the door to his room burst open to reveal a black-haired pixie standing in the doorway with a ferocious look on her face.

"Enough, Alice," I hissed through my teeth, a tactic that, unfortunately, did nothing to instill fear in fellow vampires. "I told you. This was the only option to ensure Bella's safety."

"Fine. Let's put aside the fact that you've cost me a sister, and that you've damned yourself to a life of misery. Can't you try and see it from Bella's perspective? Do you really think this is going to help her?"

"It has to. With us near, she'll always be in jeopardy. I can't do that to her. And I won't inflict this life on her."

Alice sighed heavily, dropping herself onto the black leather couch. _It's a mistake that you will come to regret. I have your best interests at heart Edward, really I do._ She reached out to touch my arm. _I love you and I love Bella. You're both hurting and, no matter what you say, it's unnecessary. Bella's fate is still…_

"Stop!" I shouted. "No more looking into Bella's life. Please Alice. This is my decision. Let things be."

"Edward…"

"No, leave me alone. Go." I added roughly, now past caring if I hurt people around me. I needed to be isolated.

I heard Alice's small figure rise, and she quietly walked to the door. _Remember we love you and we're here._ She closed the door soundlessly behind her.

Then I was alone. Exactly as I had planned, exactly how I wanted it.

I closed my eyes, listening to the seconds tick by. I allowed myself to envision Bella's face. She would stay human, and keep her soul. It's what I wanted for her.

_My Bella, be happy. Be safe._

**A/N: The end! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, I thrive on them!**_  
_


	6. Author's Note

**I'm terribly sorry about this being an Author's Note. I also hate it when updates turn out to be..this.**

**I'm writing to let those of you with this on alert know that I've started writing scenes from Eclipse, also from Edward's POV. It's called "Possession" and you can see it on my profile page. Try it out!**

**Apologies again, forgive me!**

**-AM-**


End file.
